What Should I Give
by Pancakez
Summary: When you're elder, your birthday comes with it. Then, your present follows. When you're facing a dilemma on what you should give to your best friend, you'll never know what will happen, especially in an unexpected and sudden way. A simple one-shot.


**Hey guys! This is the ****fifth random one-shot I ever wrote in my whole life! Thanks for you guys who have reviewed my stories, especially 'Our Summer House' when it's my first Bridore. Lol! =D I wrote this when I had a major writer block in 'Our Summer House', Urgh… Just taking a short break, getting back to my favourite couple, Theonor! =D**

**Only the plot and extra characters belong to me.**

**What Should I Give…**

"Tomorrow's your birthday," Theodore smiled timidly as he clutched the chains tighter in his palms, "Right?" He asked curiously.

Eleanor simply smiled and started to rock the swing slowly, "Uh-huh." She replied with a blush.

_I really don't know what __I should give you…_ Theodore bit his lips, "And the cooking competition is on tomorrow too?" He continued, only wanting to spend more time with the spring-green clad chipette at the park of their school.

"Yup." She answered enthusiastically as she turned around with a blush, "Good luck." She wished with a genuine grin, _You're always the better cook…_ She giggled to herself, _Or maybe I like your cooking just because…_ Eleanor turned her head back and rocked the swing again, _I have a funny crush on you…_

_She's so kind…_ "You too." He blurted out with shyness as he followed the chipette's movement, "You know about the next week's ball?" Theodore couldn't help but asked that simple question, anxious of his best friend's respond.

Eleanor heartbeat stopped for a moment as she blinked her eyes twice, _Say something else! Don't let him know about your crush! _Her conscience shouted, "Your birthday?" Eleanor stated as she giggled in a cute way.

Theodore chuckled to himself, _She still remembers my birthday… _"Yeah…" He sighed softly, "It's on the same day as the ball…" He bellowed, "Who are you going with?" He asked casually as he stopped his swing. _Please say no one!_

Eleanor stopped her swing too, _I can't tell him that he's my crush!_ She put her hands on her lap, pausing for a moment as Theodore looked to her curiously. "Someone…"

**

* * *

**

"Why?"

"No," Alvin shook his head, "I won't be going with you to the ball." He explained simply as he half-shrugged.

"Why?" Brittany repeated her question curiously as she shortened the distance between herself and the red-clad chipmunk.

Alvin raised his eyebrows as he sweated hot and cold the same time, as if an air-cooler situated at Egypt, _She hates me! _He gulped in a worried way. _Brittany won't go with me! _"I asked someone else." He lied coolly.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in anger as she saw Alvin walked to the front gate of the school, passing the park. She smirked as she saw the two green-clad chipmunks at the swings, _Time for a bait._

"Theodore!" Brittany yelled happily as she sashayed to him, causing their conversation to be interrupted, "Remember." She winked at Theodore as Alvin tilted his head back to look at them.

"What?" It didn't come from Theodore's mouth. Instead, the confused spring-green clad chipette voiced her thought.

"Our date." Brittany pulled Theodore into a hug as she threw a victory glare to the jaw-dropping Alvin, "You promised me for the ball." Theodore's eyes widened as his pupils became smaller.

"But I…" Theodore's reply trailed off as he watched Eleanor walked away slowly, "Ellie!" He pulled himself out of the embrace quickly and ran to her as Brittany stumbled back from the sudden movement, "Listen, I-"

"It's okay," Eleanor bit her lips as her back was facing the green-clad chipmunk, "There's nothing wrong with it." _Yeah, right. _Her conscience rolled its eyes.

"Eleano-"

"Theodore!" Brittany threw her arms around Theodore's neck from behind, "You promised!" She reminded him as she continued to stare at Alvin from the corner of her eyes.

Theodore tried to open his lips to say something, but he had no choice and watched his best friend walked away from him sadly.

"Brittany!" Theodore turned around and ducked away from her hug, "What are you doing!" He asked frantically, with a pinch of furiousness, irritated with his pink-clad friend.

"Sorry," Brittany whispered sincerely with a shrug, "I was trying to make Alvin jealous." She explained softly as she used her thumb to gesture the red-clad chipmunk, still jaw-dropping at the front date.

"Look at what you've done!" He yelled at her as he pointed where Eleanor was just standing a moment ago, "You've ruined my chance!" He pouted, clearly upset with Brittany's action.

"I'll explain to her," Brittany patted his shoulder lightly, twice. "Don't worry!" She reassured him as she ran away from him.

_Now Eleanor thinks that I don't like her, _Theodore slapped his forehead, angry with Brittany's stupidity, _What am I going to do?_

__

**

* * *

**

"Hello?"

"Hey," Theodore greeted from another side of the phone, "It's me, Theodore."

"Oh," Jeanette realised that, "What are you calling for?" She asked kindly.

Theodore clenched his free fist tightly, making his knuckle gone pale white. _Here goes nothing. _"Is Ellie home?"

"Yeah," She replied, "I'll get her." Jeanette pulled the phone from her ears and looked to their room, "Eleanor!" She shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Theodore is finding you!" Jeanette yelled to upstairs.

Eleanor stopped her hand from writing as she heard the particular name, _He's probably just going to say he has Brittany as his girlfriend… _"Tell him that I'm not free!" She screamed back to downstairs.

Jeanette raised her eyebrows in bewilderment, _I thought she always liked him… _"Theodore, are you there?" She asked as phone was put back to her ear,

Theodore was disappointed to listen to the purple-clad chipette's voice, "She's not there?" He guessed sadly.

"Yeah," Jeanette nodded at her house though Theodore can't see it, "Call her later."

Without even saying a friendly 'Goodbye', Theodore hung on the phone and sighed with sadness, _She's angry with me…_ He stomped the floor with annoyance, _Brittany said she would explain to Ellie!_

_Tomorrow's Eleanor's birthday! _Theodore walked upstairs, heading to his room. _If she's angry, _He twisted the doorknob as he spun around and closed the door, _I can't give her my present!_ He thought sadly.

Theodore picked up the paper that was resting on his table, staring at it. _Now, _He sighed and sat down on the chair, _My present, _He took the pen and steadied himself, preparing for an important event. _Has become an apologising letter…_

Before He could even land the pen on the paper, he leaned on the back of his chair and groaned loudly. _How am I going to say that I want her to go to the ball with me? _He shook his head negatively, _Protecting my friendship is more vital, _Theodore arched his back forward, trying to write a sentence on the paper, _I'll think about the ball later._

__

**

* * *

**

The next day, Theodore was standing on his toes, scanning the hallway for a blob of spring-green in the rushing crowd of students, _Where is she?_

_(flash back)_

"_Where's Eleanor?" Theodore asked curiously as he only saw two chipettes coming out from the Miller's house._

_Brittany simply walked faster, embarrassed that she forgot to explain to her baby sister. Instead, Jeanette walked to him and smiled weakly, "She said she has something to do," Jeanette shrugged, "Maybe it's the cooking competition."_

_Theodore bit his lips, "Ellie is just avoiding me…" He mumbled sadly._

_(flash back end)_

_Where is she? _Theodore chanted repeatedly in his mind before seeing her at her locker, "Ellie!" He yelled cheerfully as he ran to her.

Eleanor closed her locker and looked to her left, startled to see her crush running towards herself, _What is he doing?_

__

**

* * *

**

"_Hey, Eleanor." Theodore greeted casually._

"_Teddy," Eleanor looked down to the floor, "About yesterday…"_

"_Guess what?" He smirked as the spring-green chipette's head snapped up to observe him, "I got a girlfriend!" He exclaimed enthusiastically._

_Eleanor's jaw dropped with a gasp as Brittany embraced Theodore from behind, "Teddy!" Brittany exclaimed enthusiastically. Theodore replied with turning his head around and kissed the pink-clad chipette's cheek._

__

**

* * *

**

_No!_ Eleanor turned away quickly and sprinted as if her life depends on it, _I can't bare to witness that scene!_ She thought frantically in her mind.

As Theodore reached her locker, he slowed down his speed and realised his best friend's absence, "Eleanor…" He muttered sadly.

Theodore slid his right palm into his pocket and pulled out a paper, _Wish she could see my apologising note,_ Carefully, he inserted the paper into her locker through the tiny crack, _Before the competition starts after school._ He sighed as he put the note inside and repositioned the sling of his bag, walking to his class.

**

* * *

**

"Mr Yon," Theodore asked frantically, "Why can't Eleanor be in the same group as me?" He whispered to his teacher who was sitting in front of the class.

"I'm sorry, Mister Seville." Mr Yon shrugged as he pointed to the youngest Miller who was sitting with a bunch of strangers, "But Miss Miller refuses to." He explained kindly.

"Oh…" Theodore replied sadly as he turned around, staring at his best friend, cooking with skills. _Eleanor…_ He gathered his courage and sucked in his gut, walking to his best friend as he took in a handful of breaths.

"Eleanor?" He asked timidly as the blonde chipette turned to him, slightly blushing. "I-"

Eleanor chuckled bitterly, "I know you want to go to the ball with Brittany," She turned back to her utensils, "It's fine." She lied softly.

"I…"

"Mister Seville," Mr Yon said from his desk, "Please get to your seat right away." He ordered strictly.

"Yes, Sir…" He looked at chipette one last time, wishing that at least she would understand his conflict. Standing there, continuing to stared at the youngest Miller didn't help at all. Eleanor could feel his sadness, grief and disappointment, but she refused to take even a glance of her crush. He sighed, turned slowly and went back to his group.

**

* * *

**

"Are you guys ready for the cooking competition?"

Roars and cheers erupted from the giant hall as the competitors stood in middle of the hall. Every one of them has a table in front of them, with utensils lining up in a row and varieties of ingredients surrounding them.

"You have only one hour," The three judges looked to their watch as they prepared the list of names on their desk, "And now…" Every competitor tilted their body forwards and prepared to win the competition, except for one.

Eleanor looked up from the recipe, _Where's Theodore? _She scanned the room before sighing, confirming that her crush was absent from the competition. _I wish he's here…_ She bit her lips, wondered why she would avoid him earlier when she wanted to be by his side.

"It begins!"

**

* * *

**

"Twenty more minutes…"

Theodore looked up from his watch and grasped the chains of the swing, _I wonder how Eleanor's doing… _He looked to his left, staring at the building as silhouettes moved quickly and a brief of cheers came from the internal part. _She's probably getting first prize…_

He sighed softly and started to rock the swing slowly in a blissful but peaceful way, letting the quiet environment to enter his soul and body. _What if she never sees my note? _Theodore dug his feet into the sand abruptly, stopping his movement. _What if she thinks I never apologise…_

He looked to his watch again and bit his lips, anxious of this moment. _What should I do? _He ruffled his hair with frustration and hopped up from the swing, _I want Ellie to be at least my best friend! _Theodore clenched his fists strongly, causing his nails to dig into his palm. _I need to make sure of it._

__

**

* * *

**

"Fifteen more minutes!"

"I thought she's making lasagne?" Simon whispered to his purple-clad sister.

"Don't worry," Jeanette nodded her head understandingly, "Eleanor knows what she's doing." She assumed and praised her baby sister.

_I just want to know where's Theodore…_ Simon sighed lightly and looked to the middle of the hall again, staring at the spring-green clad chipette.

Everyone in the hall worked faster, sweat dripping with a nervous aroma lingering around them, only to win the match.

Eleanor snapped her head upwards from the recipe and closed her eyes, _Please…_ She wished desperately and turned around to the empty desk, disappointed to see no one there. _Teddy…_ Unknowingly, she clenched the recipe tighter in her palm and turned back to her utensils. _I just want you to be with me…_

A sound of door opening grasped almost everyone's attention as the white-clad chipmunk quickly ran into the hall. Theodore held his chief hat tighter on his head as he ran to the empty desk, almost slammed into the table because of the force.

"Looks like we have one more contestant!" Eleanor was anxious to turn her head again, but she was afraid to meet with emptiness again. She recollected her composure and tilted her head slightly, to see a new presence of her crush. _Theodore!_ Eleanor immediately perked up at that point, happy to see her best friend at the competition. _He did come! _She stared at him a little while longer before continuing her work, _Teddy did come…_

Theodore hopped over his table in an amazing speed, grabbing a bunch of ingredients in his embrace and sprinted back to his table. He used his right palm to hold the end of the table, making himself to spin into a correct and accurate position.

Theodore spread his vegetables and fruits to a side as he took in a deep breath, daring to sneak a peek of his spring-green clad best friend. He saw Eleanor cooking with her back facing himself, though he couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling.

"Spaghetti, huh?" He mumbled to himself and grinned genuinely before focusing on his utensils,_ Great… _In a matter of seconds, Theodore cut each of the vegetables in a blink, slicing them into merely pieces of almost transparent slices with the judges staring at him with awe.

Theodore worked super fast, continued to slice and hack the foods, putting them into different bowls and took another bunch of vegetables, even the speed of eyes couldn't follow him. 'Wow…' and 'Whoa…' can be heard from the hall as the judges whispered to themselves.

"Theodore came!" Simon pointed at his baby brother excitingly with his index finger, "He did come!" He repeated to his purple-clad friend.

"I know, Simon." Jeanette gently pulled her overreacted friend back to the seat, "I know." She shrugged with a smile.

**

* * *

**

"Times up!"

For awhile, every movement stopped in the hall as except the cheers from the visitors. The contestants put down their utensils in a defeated manner and panted in hot breath.

The three judges stood up from the desk, walking slowly to the prepared food on the different tables. They took each of the food in a tiny plate and began to eat it, chewing them in a judging way.

Eleanor sighed as the judges whispered to themselves after they tasted her work and began their own conversation in private. She put her recipe into her pocket before the judges walked to the others work.

_Theodore… _Eleanor looked to the youngest Seville, seeing him standing there in a cute way and continuing to smile his famous but innocent, killer grin. _I hope he's not angry… _She fiddled her fingers behind her back shyly, _After I avoided him the whole day…_

Soon, the judges tasted everyone's work except for one. Theodore doesn't seem to be nervous. He merely continued to smile as the judges approached him slowly, as if the masterpiece was their grand prize.

The first judge pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose and brought the bowl of food up to his eye level, scanning it for features and flaws. The other two judges followed suit with their gazes locked at Theodore's work as more whispers were heard from them.

Eleanor bit her lips as she looked at the scene, _He's so good at this… _She looked down, not prepared to continue the sight of her crush, _I wish he could get the first prize…_

The judges quickly stuffed the food into their mouths as they stung it with forks, masticating and breaking the food into smaller pieces, tasting its unique characteristics.

"This…" The first judge said with the food muffling his voice, "Salad is wonderful!" He exclaimed as the other two judges nodded their head furiously. The judges looked at Theodore questioningly, wondering how he did it in fifteen minutes, but he merely half-shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

The judges walked back to their desk, sitting down and continued to whisper between themselves before writing and scribbling on their paper.

"Who's going to win?" Simon asked himself as he straightened his torso, continued to stare at the judges.

"It's either Theodore," Brittany pointed lazily at the still white-clad chipmunk, "Or Eleanor." Jeanette finished for her eldest sister.

"We're proud to announce…" The first judge stood up as he cleared his throat, "That the winner is…" He looked to the two judges before they nodded their head positively.

"Eleanor Miller!"

Eleanor was shocked and startled as she looked at her crush, but Theodore simply looked down at his shoes. If she's not mistaken, Theodore was smiling to himself.

"Come on!" Brittany yelled from her seat, "Go and get your trophy!" She shouted cheerfully as the chants from the visitors followed her action.

Eleanor was numb, though her legs felt to move on herself. Almost unconsciously, she walked to the stage, standing at the top as the judges moved to her and gave her the giant, golden trophy.

Eleanor nodded her head mindlessly as the judge said something that was unclear to her until she started to soak in everything.

"And the second prize is…" The first judge brought the microphone to his lips, inches from it. "Theodore Seville!"

Cheers erupted again as the excitement increased in the hall, Eleanor was slightly relieved. _Teddy got second prize…_ She fiddled her shoes in shyness, _But he's the best cook…_

"Theodore Seville?" The judge asked curiously as Eleanor snapped out from her trance and looked around, "Theodore Seville?" The judge repeated again as frantic whispers and conversations started in the crowd.

"Where's Theodore?" Alvin asked from his seat as the bizarre event grabbed his attention.

"He's supposed to take the prize…" Simon trailed off as he continued to look around, searching for his baby brother.

_Where is…_ She stopped her mind when she saw him standing at the entrance of the hall, unnoticed by the crowd and smiling at her as he leaned on the door. "Teddy?" She managed to ask timidly to herself, as if he was just beside her.

Theodore's grin crooked curvier as he raised up his index finger in midair, making her confused. _What? _Eleanor mouthed to him as she gestured the judges, _Take the prize! _She mouthed to him again in a frantic way.

Theodore spun his index finger around once, before straightening himself from the door and walked out of the hall slowly.

_What does that mean? _Eleanor thought as she continued to stare at the door where Theodore just stood. _Hold on…_ Eleanor bit her lips with nervousness, _Is he talking about…_

She reached down into her pocket with her free hand and pulled out the recipe, _I found this in the locker…_ She scanned the recipe carefully, only to see 'French Bolognaise, Meatball Spaghetti'. Eleanor continued to look down and more ingredients went into her eyesight, she remembered what Theodore just did with his finger and turned the recipe around, slowly.

'Happy Birthday…' The words was written behind the paper as Eleanor gasped slightly and continued to read, 'And I'm sorry.' _Theodore? _She looked back to the door again and clutched the trophy tighter in her palm, _But I… _Eleanor closed her eyes and clenched the note in her fist tighter. _I'm sorry._

Without thinking, Eleanor hopped from the stage and sprinted towards the door, making everyone to be confused with the youngest Miller's sudden movement.

Eleanor quickly opened the door of the entrance and ran out of the hall, still grasping the trophy in one hand. She spun in a funny angle and continued to run until everyone lost sight of her.

"Must be something Theodore did for her…" Simon shook his head slightly, "Such love…" He praised in a poetic tone.

"Now," Alvin turned to Brittany as she continued to apply the lipstick, "Why wouldn't you do that for me?" He asked while he smirked deviously, _If you want to go to the ball…_

Brittany merely stared into her compact mirror harder, "You want another…" She snapped the lipstick into two with her fingers, breaking it with ease. "Confrontation?" She sneered lightly as Alvin's eyes widened as big as melons.

The visitors around Brittany quickly scooted themselves away from her as she smiled genuinely to herself, "That's what I thought." **(Girl Power! Lol.)**

****

**

* * *

**

Theodore sat at the swing again, rocking it slightly with his toes touching the sand. He held the chains in his palms and kicked the sands quietly with thoughts lingering in his mind.

_She did saw my apologising letter… _Theodore repeated his movement, kicking the sand with his toes. _Eleanor was cooking the spaghetti…_ He smiled weakly to himself, _The recipe I gave…_

_I wonder if she will forgive me…_ Theodore looked up to the peaceful sky, seeing the cloud moving in a really slow speed. _After she thought I won't be asking her for the ball…_

Theodore closed his eyes and took a deep breath, _What's the point? _He let out a puff of air and took his chief hat down, _Eleanor probably was going to…_ He looked down to his shoes as he rested his elbows on his knees. _Reject me…_

__

**

* * *

**

_Where is he? _Eleanor opened another door of the classroom and saw the class empty, _Where could Theodore be?_ Without bothering to close the door, she spun quickly and ran through the hallway again.

_Think, Eleanor. _Eleanor blinked her eyes hard as she continued to sprint with a heavy trophy in her right palm. _Where would he be…_

_Food court? _Eleanor thought casually, _Nah… _She shook her head as she opened another door, only to meet with absence of her crush. _Theodore isn't exactly 'In love' with food all the times…_

_How about the gym? _Her conscience suggested, _It's just around a corner._

_Gym? _Eleanor grimaced at that thought, _Theodore hates gym! _She debated defensively.

_The swing? _Eleanor made a sharp turn at that point, _You and Theodore always hang out at the swings… _The conscience stated softly.

_Yeah…_ Eleanor opened the entrance of the school, almost slamming into the door with full power. _Our swing._

__

**

* * *

**

"Teddy!" Eleanor shouted as she came out from the school and saw her crush sitting at the swing alone. Theodore's ear twitched slightly as the lovely melody entered his ears.

"Ellie…" Theodore mumbled to himself sadly, "Am I really that desperate for you?" He asked himself unbelievably. "Your voice even stayed in my ears…" He shook his head slightly as he started to rock the swing again.

"Teddy!" This time, Theodore's head slowly looked up, imagining an illusion to run towards him. To his surprise, Eleanor pulled him out of the swing and embraced him lovely.

"Teddy…" Eleanor continued held him in her arms as he blinked his eyes a few times, not believing what had just happened. "Why are you sorry for…" She whispered softly beside his eyes.

"Because," Theodore too, embraced her tighter in his hug, realising this was the reality. "You thought I asked Brittany to the ball…" He stroked her blonde hair soothingly. "I was…" He looked away shyly.

"Was…" Eleanor tilted her head slightly, shortening the distance between her and Theodore's face. "What?" She asked cutely.

"Trying to ask you…" He admitted slowly as he chuckled to himself, embarrassed at this moment. "To the ball…" Theodore explained further.

"Well…" Eleanor grinned sheepishly as blushes started to show at her cheeks, "I understand…" She said sweetly.

Theodore blushed at her sweet tone as he pulled himself slightly away from her, but still in an embrace. "So…" Theodore started timidly, _At least she's not furious…_ "Do you…" He pointed at the trophy, still in the clench of the spring-green clad chipette. "Like my present?" He smiled shyly at the last part. _We're still best friends…_

"Of course!" Eleanor exclaimed happily as she gave a quick peek on his cheek, "I love it." She exaggerated the word 'love' jokingly.

Theodore was shocked and startled by the sudden kiss. A pause lingered between them as they wanted to stay in that position longer. "And," Once again, Theodore pulled her into another embrace, "Happy Birthday." He wished sweetly.

"Thanks…" Eleanor blushed shyly as she giggled softly, "You too."

Theodore immediately took a step back, staring at his best friend. "Me?" He asked stupidly in a confused manner.

"Yeah." Eleanor giggled again at his obliviousness, "Your birthday on next week," She stepped in front, bringing herself closer to her crush again. "Right?" She assumed kindly even though she knew the truth.

"Uh-huh." Theodore replied cutely in a childish way.

"And I prepared the present for you…" Eleanor giggled to herself, "I have it," She laughed slightly. "Right now." She added softly.

Theodore scanned his best friend for a moment, "What is it?" He asked curiously as he continued to look at Eleanor.

"Next week…" Eleanor spun around and stopped abruptly, back facing her crush. "You're bringing me to the ball." She explained sweetly as she smiled at him over her shoulder, "I'm waiting." She winked playfully before sashayed into the building.

Theodore's jaw merely dropped to the floor as he stared at the spring-green clad chipette, watching her until she disappeared at the entrance of the school.

"Mama-mia the, what?"

**Like I said, this is just another random one-shot I tried in my whole life! (A New World was just written with feelings, Lol!) In case if you're still can't understand the story, Theodore's present was Eleanor's victory in the competition as he gave the recipe, (Theodore was the best cook in the school, I mentioned a few times.) Eleanor's present was permission to bring her to the ball, which Theodore likes a lot. Lol.**

**Please review and tell me about your opinions! I'm not sure if I'm better at one-shot or 'long chapters' stories. If you're wondering : "How come you never update your Brittadore!" Don't worry, it's in the processing stage.**

**From-Pancakez**


End file.
